ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pulling the Strings/Dragoon
Kerr's Guide I've done this over and over, but really don't do it anymore since Soloing for 20 min's gets me the same XP without the gil cost. But I've only lost twice. Here's my setup. Weapon: Grand Knight's Lance Ammo: None (I have Tiphia Sting but don't want the -evasion) Head: Empress Hairpin (I've noticed the +10 evasion helping out) Neck: Peacock Charm (Just because I have one, I'd use Chiv Chain otherwise) Ear: Assault Earring and Merman's Earring Body: Scorpion Harness Hands: Drachen Finger Gauntlets (I use Enkelados's Bracelets for WS) Ring: Rajas Ring and Victory Ring Back: Jaeger or Hi Pot Tank ^^ Belt: Potent Belt Legs: Drachen Brais Feet: Drachen Greaves Popped a Tav Taco before entering. Ran to the main room. Popped a good au Lait and Icarus Wing and then walked up to him without engaging yet. When I got within attack range I engaged and immediately did Penta Thrust before I actually hit for the first time. You get about 34+ TP quickly this way. Jump twice (~58 TP). Wait until you have TP again which should be within 3-4 more hits from you (and TP you get hit for). Penta. 2 hour, Penta again. Jump, Jump and wait until you penta another time if it lives that long. By the time you 2-hour you should need it. While waiting to get TP for my 2nd Penta I try to keep my HP above 500. The dice can give your opponent TP and it can Penta you for about 300-500. With Taco and gear, it was usually around 400 for me. Pop some Hi Pots to keep yourself up. I've never used more than 6 NQ HI Pots and I usually end the battle with 50% HP. I also sub /blm when I enter. I've never entered as /war or with any offensive wyvern. Just like the Maat fight, I assume your wyvern will behave according to your sub (despite not having access to it). Each time I've lost it has been due to Dice. Once it got Penta'd and Penta'd again for 800 Dmg and did not recover in time. Second time the puppet got 2 heals and actually outlasted me. The reason I use this method is due to time. The faster you do it, the less likely you are to get hit with a really bad Dice roll. That's my strat and I've only lost once and won I dunno how many times. Like I said though, I can solo for more XP. Besides, I like to use my ENM's on Brothers or Sheep in Antlion. It's also not bad to get do this while a Besieged is preparing or even advancing. You can use the Revitalizer to give your back your 2 hour. I've never had the Wyvern pulled on me either in my many times doing this. Can't really advise on this since I learned about it by reading the guide posted here. There really isn't anything I can think of that isn't similar to the Maat fight. If it gets pulled on you, Penta it and move on. If it's anything like Maat's Wyvern, you can jump Switch to it, hit it a once and jump it twice for it's death. With good placement, you'll hit the puppet again immediately afterwards and will have TP to boot. Icarus Wing on Unicorn as of 6/9/2007 is 8k-10k. Tavnazian Taco on Unicorn as of 6/9/2007 is 2.6k-3k. Subjob I haven't done this in a long time as Dragoon, but from what I remember whatever you sub before you enter will still effect what kind of wyvern you have. So, if you want the TP from your wyvern when you Spirit Surge make sure to sub mage so it doesn't use an offensive spell when you weaponskill. I need to try this again to make sure. ~Rolento Requested Move Article begins with a byline. Putting the byline in the title and changing to will put it in line with guide policy as a Named Guide instead of a General Guide. --Volkai 15:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Resolution: Do not move. This is a . If it is written like a user guide, it should be fixed to conform with the others. -- 02:49, 29 June 2009 (UTC)